The Eyes Tell All
by HorizonOnFire
Summary: Bella is left alone again when Jacob is hunting Victoria. She needs to get away so she runs off to Seattle. Bella runs into Riley and soon is right before Victoria herself but Victoria no longer has a reason to kill her. Bella is turned and joins the other newborns. Will she be able to keep hold of herself? What will she do when the Cullen's return and the army decide to strike?
1. Chapter 1

Jake never showed. Well almost never.

Today was different though I just knew that waiting on the beach would be futile. He was off hunting Victoria and I could understood that, it was all about my safety and I was grateful that was why I never said anything when he didn't show even when he had promised we would finally get to hang out and that was why I always waited till the last minute even today.

I sat on the tree where Jake first told me the tribe's legends of the cold ones and of his werewolf ancestors. Every time I sat down here I would think of that day, how young he had looked and how that had all changed. He had told me the stories to try and scare me back then but even then it had meant something more real to me and now it did to him too.

I gave a sigh as a cool breeze rushed fast off the ocean at me as the tide came in, coming closer and closer to where I sat. I watched the sun slide a little further down the sky till it threatened to take the light with its retreat. Then I knew it was time to leave. Jake would call later and I'd at least get to talk to him then I remember how tired he always was, truth was he might just forget and sleep. That didn't bother me; actually it would be good if Jake could manage to get some sleep I felt guilty enough already about the mess I had got him involved in.

After only a moment or so I made it back up to my truck, it roared to life with ease. I made the trip back to my house in no time. When I entered Charlie sat in front of the television watching the game. He half turned his head to me as he said hello. I didn't really feel in the mood to make dinner so I heated up two bowls of left over pasta.

"Did you and Jacob have fun today?" Charlie asked as we sat down for dinner, his were eyes focused on his food as he spoke.

"Yeah," I said as smoothly as I could manage, trying to make my tone even.

I had always been a bad liar but thankfully Charlie nodded and kept eating. I realised I had been lying a lot lately when it came to Jake. I hadn't been able to tell him about the bikes then when I found out about the whole werewolf thing. It just made a whole lot more lies that needed to be told to cover both our asses when it came to the supernatural.

Finally though I was able to retreat up to my room after dinner, making my excuses about having to do homework, Charlie only nodded and let me go.

Even as I climbed the stairs I could feel this all choking me. When I get to see Jake it makes the days more bearable.

And for the first time since he left me I want to be somewhere I had never seen him. I raked my mind for a place; the whole of forks was compromised. La push was some where they actually had never been but as soon as I crossed that boarder this time of night Jacob would come running from the trees and I didn't really want to talk to him right now, I knew the conversation would drift right to vampire or 'blood suckers' as he would say. Port Angeles was out too. The only place left near enough I could think of was Seattle though it was still fairly far. A memory tickled my mind, Edward had asked me if he could drive me there fearing that my old truck might not have made it but later we had changed plans and that was the day he took me to the meadow. With the thought came the slamming wall of pain, I struggled a moment trying to tear my mind from him. I did eventually and with my breath still daggered I thought, Seattle it is then.

Charlie didn't take long to hulk up the stairs from the couch to go to bed. I waited a little longer so that there was more chance that he was out like he was in a coma. While I waited I entertained the idea of sneaking out my window. It surely would be the quietest and quickest way if I actually could make it down without falling the few feet, if not to my death to at least a broken limb or two. I'd just have to try my luck getting through this old house without tipping Charlie off.

It was about midnight when I crept down the stairs, trying desperately to recall which ones creaked. I wished I had been more of a rebel then this all might have come naturally to me and I wouldn't jump at ever almost inaudible creak. Sure enough though I made it out the front door without alerting Charlie but when I sat in my noisy monster of a truck I knew there was no amount of stealth that could stop my truck from roaring like it did so I spun the key and pulled out just hoping desperately that he wouldn't hear and even if he did he was going to have to wait till I got back before he imposed whatever punishment he had devised on me. And with how long it took to get to Seattle I imagined that might even be past dawn.

I hadn't given this all much thought but I was doing it. Before I turned off my street I hoped that _he_ had been wrong about my truck.

* * *

It took about three hours to reach Seattle on the dead roads.

I found a quiet looking diner; I could see people with exposed arms and necks that were sprawled with tattoos, they sat cluster together. I didn't fit in here that was clear enough. I must have been in the shady part of Seattle which unnerved me but I didn't exactly know where the nicer part was. I kept my eyes down and at my table even when the waitress came over to take my order. I ordered a coke so she wouldn't kick me out.

I was right at least, I could not imagine Edward sitting with me here. Nothing in here reminded me of him. That should have been a good thing. It should have shoved the weight off me but it didn't, I felt tears bristle in my eyes until they spilled on over.

What was I here for? I knew it was to get away the only thing was it wasn't bringing me any relief. I felt trapped, boxed in and unsure. It didn't take long for my pride to die and I accepted this was a bad idea. I got up quickly and leaving my coke untouched.

I knew I must have been a mess, not just internally that was all too clear to me but also externally my tired teary eyes were probably red and puffy and I knew my eyes were underlines by dark half-moons. Sleep deprived, crying and in a city hours from my home, good job Bella, really solid plan. As soon as I step from the diner I felt the harsh cold come at me with the rain. The car park where I had left my truck wasn't in sight from where I stood and the rain was sheeting down too fast for me to make it all the way without getting soaked to the bone.

I shrank back into my hooded jacket when I could feel the rain make its way through the fabric. Chills skirted up and down my spine as I ran to the little shop that a porch at the end of the road. I was going to have to wait for the rain to die down before I made it back to my truck. If it died down.

"I don't think this rain will ease up for a while," the voice came from behind me deep, soft and only meant for my ears.

I whirled around as I stumbled back. Behind me the owner of the voice stood tall and muscular, his pale skin was stark white under the streetlight, and his blonde hair was windblown. The oddest thing about the man though was the black lensed sunglasses that sat on his straight nose.

A smirk appeared on his beautiful face when I staggered back out into the rain. There was something deadly about him, like his eyes were dancing behind those shades. Thankfully he didn't follow me out into the rain and I took comfort in the few short strides between us. If he made a move I could see him coming and I could take off provided I didn't fall flat on my face.

Then he spoke again, "You are crying and you look lost. Are you some kind of teenage runaway?" And as he spoke I could see his interest increase as he waited for my answer.

"Why do you care? Who are you?" I asked wearily still think running was a good idea but my feet were like steel rods cemented into the ground.

"Riley." His voice was so deep and smooth, like an indie singers.

Then it all clicked the white skin, the good looks and the enticing voice. The realisation brought a stab of pain to my heart and then a rush of terror. He was a vampire, but not the good golden eye kind that I might have been safe with, no I was sure under those sunglasses was a pair of crimson red eyes, like the blood of his last victim.

He noticed the change in my expression and probably the spiking of my heart rate, he cocked his head to the side and he frowned. He hadn't expected this and why should he had if I knew I should have died with the knowledge.

"You know what I am," he said his voice full of wonder.

He wasn't looking for any conformation but he got it when I took off running hoping by some impossible miracle he might just let me go. It was no use he could walk as fast as I could run, if he came after me that was it.

And Riley did. He stood in front of me with in four running steps, he shoved me and I fell backwards. I scurried along the floor trying to crawl away from him. He looked almost bored when he reached out and clutched on to my forearm holding me there.

"Please don't kill me," I pleaded.

His face was cool and expressionless when he spoke, "You know I can't let you go now kid."

I felt a tug on my arm then all I saw was the blur off darkness and streetlights. The rain sting as it collided with my face. He was running I could feel his arms hold me still in his grip, his fingers wound around my thigh and my shoulder; they clutched me so tight I could feel my skin bruising beneath his touch. My stomach was twisting, I had always hated this and under the circumstances I hated it more. All I could do was cringe back into his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley came to a stop just a few strides from a wooden cabin that seemed almost hidden in amongst the thickness of trees. His hand fall out from under my legs, my feet dropped to the soft floor of leaves and dirt. I lost my balance and felt myself tilt and readied myself for the fall but I didn't get the chance to, his hand disappeared from my shoulder only to grip the back of neck, he yanked me to my feet then pushed me forward his cold fingers still winding tightly around my neck.

I could make out the black hole that told me the door was wide open but I couldn't see inside, every wall was hidden in darkness. We reached the threshold and without warning he threw me into the cabin but he remained outside of the door frame like he was waiting for an invite but I knew that myth about vampires was not true, his red eyes fixed on me hungrily. He must have taken off his glasses at some point that I had missed.

The whole side of my body that had landed and skidded a little ways along the floor was numb with pain. I tried to struggle to my feet. Then there was the sound of floorboards creaking and I went ridged.

I wasn't alone in the cabin and whoever it was wanted me to know that. My heart leapt as I looked back at Riley after my eyes had scanned the darkness and found nothing but he still stood impassive in the door way but his eyes weren't on me they were looking passed me at something I couldn't see. I spun again trying to pull back the darkness with my eyes but nothing change I could only stare at my presumed company.

"Bella?" my name echoed out from the darkness I had been trying to see through, the voice was high pitched like a child's but it held a certain coo that made me think that it couldn't be a child's.

I couldn't see the person's face – I suppose by this point I could safely assume it was a vampire- nor did I recognise the voice. But that didn't change that they knew me.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked, my voice shaking and barely a whisper.

In my mind began to scan through the female vampires I knew and I knew all of them to well to not know there voice, except for one. For a brief second I found myself wishing hard that it wasn't true then the figure stirred in the darkness a moment before stepping into all the light I had to see by.

Victoria stood before me, a sneer twisted her features. Her eyes glowed a crimson red, her skin the same pale as marble as Riley's.

"Out Riley," she said in a stern commanding voice.

Riley nodded and he was gone from the door way moving too fast for my eyes, then I was alone. I found myself wishing she had not sent him away. It wasn't that I thought he was a good guy or anything it was just that he looked a hell of a lot more hungry then her, he might wouldn't bother to kill me slowly but Victoria would.

I was shaking all over from the cold rain that soaked my clothes and from general terror. With me right before her like this there was nothing that could stop her from killing me slowly like she desired. I could handle dying but she didn't just want to kill me she wanted me to have a long pain filled and suffering death just like Laurent had said.

"This all was really too easy. You fell right into my lap, they are stupid they didn't even stop you from coming to Seattle even with all the activity here," she looked curious but her expression looked more animalistic than human.

She didn't know that they had left me, of course she didn't know Laurent hadn't made it back to tell her I was unprotected because it turns out I was protect but just not by _them_.

"They are gone," I caught myself telling to her, as I spoke my voice wasn't scared it was filled with pain.

She flew forward and shoved me into one of the walls of the cabin. "What do you mean 'they are gone'?" she yelled at me, her face turned furious and feral. "Tell me girl!"

Why hadn't I just kept my mouth shut? I was stiff in her grip. I didn't answer her. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I couldn't move and when she realised I didn't intend to answer her, her elbow was at my throat almost cutting of my air way, in a panic I formulated an answer.

"They left Forks a few months ago," I let out in a breathy huff but she heard me.

"Where did they go?" her other elbow pushed against my chest now ready to crack my ribs adding the threat to her words.

I was choking trying to drag in any air I could get through my air way before I spoke, "I don't know. I don't know anything other than that they left."

She screamed in anger then her grip on me was gone. I fell to the floor, her hold on me had been the only thing holding me up which was lucky because the next thing she did was drive her fist into the wall right where my head had been, against my back I felt the wall shake with the force of it.

I slumped against the wall trying to regain my breath and clutching my throat as she crouched down, hovering just above me. Her steady red eyes bore into mine when I looked up at her.

"Why did he leave you behind after what he did to save you?" she was calmer now but her voice carried a deadly edge.

Although even speaking these words was hard especially to her, I was going to answer her truthfully again it seemed the only option I had was to comply. This knowledge or lack there off that I had couldn't help her much anyway. "He didn't want me anymore." I looked away from her as I spoke.

"Is that what he told you?" I only nodded. She straightened up and began to muse to herself softly but it was audible even to my human ears, "Why would he just leave? He killed James for her she mean something to him. But then why... Why would he leave you Bella?" she spat name out and she came back to stand above me again.

"I don't want to die," I knew it might be my only chance to plead, she wasn't going to want to talk for much longer.

"I don't want to kill you anymore Bella. There is much more pain in life don't you think? Of course I can't send you home so you will just have to stay," her red eyes glinted with humour.

I felt myself frown in confusion. She wasn't going to kill me? That didn't make any sense, she had been hell bent on my death and I was of no use to her. Killing me would make sense then she could focus on them if she wanted more revenge and I would be out of the way.

With my mind whirling I barely noticed her expression change. Her lips peeled back from her teeth and she let out a snarl under her breath before she gripped me by my throat and pulled me up the wall again. I saw the look of ferocity in her eyes and the kindling fire of burning revenge and I was sure she was about to kill me.

"This _will _hurt," she snarled at me with her teeth baring sneer.

Her hand left my throat and she grabbed the right side of my faced and pushed it away from her so I looked toward the door. I could feel my neck straining and neck was more accessible to her. Her hand clammed down on my right shoulder and I tried to wiggle and squirm out of her grip but only seemed to annoy her. Victoria pushed herself against me and then I couldn't even shift my feet and in that moment I knew that was me done, my pathetic struggle was over. The only thing that might have moved me was the thundering of my heart pumping blood through ever limb and vein.

I felt her cool unnecessary breath flow across my skin right before her teeth slicked through the thin flesh of my neck. I screamed but she pressed closer to me and her grip tightened then I didn't have the breath to scream.

I waited for the added pain that would come when she started to drain my blood from my body but it didn't happen instead Victoria pulled away from me and I collapsed to the floor. The venom started to burn me almost instantaneously. I didn't even feel Victoria kick me in the chest and send me skidding in to the furthest corner from her.

I lay there lost in the pain that had started to spread from my neck down into my chest. I tried not to scream but it was hard to think of a good reason not to, let alone think. But I refrained after thinking bitterly what good would it do it would probably only please Victoria. So I didn't scream but I couldn't stop the groan's that would occasionally escape my lips. My teeth were clenched and my breath was uneven.

I was curled up into a ball gripping at my hair and digging my nails into my scalp. I needed a distraction from the pain just for my own sanity something to feel other than the burning but it couldn't compare or pull me from the pain. It had now started to creep up into my neck and was beginning to start to slither through my veins, working its way down my arms and through my chest.

After only moments to smashed the agony of James bite, the burning was scorching it wasn't like being burn by an iron it was more than that it clawed all the way though my body it wasn't just on the surface of my skin it was though every muscle and every layer of flesh.

Victoria crouched down as I twitched and convulsed. The slightest smile twisted her lips as she noticed my eyes fixed and glaring. If I wasn't already screaming in pain I would be screaming in frustration.

Riley stepped in the door way again, I had been to absorb in my pain to noticed her call him back. He lingered in the door way watching me suffer like Victoria but I could see no glint of joy in his eye like in hers. His face was an unreadable mask to me; the only time it changed was when he came closer to stand a few feet from Victoria. I could tell that the bite mark on my neck was enough to send the smell of my blood swirling around the room twisted his face into an expression of pain and frustration.

"Who is she?" he said his voice strained.

"She an old friend." She sent me a smooth sneer, knowing that I was watching before turning to Riley. "She is the Cullen's pet I told you about, well she was. I don't think they will like us for making her one of us."

They already didn't want me, I thought but I didn't dare say aloud, she seemed to take some joy in the idea that changing me might actually cause them pain or affect them in anyway. As sad as it sound if that is what keeping me alive then so be it.

Focusing on their conversation was hard but it helped with the pain it didn't at all take my mind from it but it gave it something to do rather than measure the amount of agony I suffered each second.

"I mean what is her name?" Riley said after Victoria had finished. Why had he wanted to know my name? What Victoria had said should be more important than my name.

Victoria was confused by his reason for asking the question just like me it seemed but she answered any way. "Isabella swan, she lives in forks."

"She's the chiefs daughter isn't she." it wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"No, not personally I saw her once but I knew her father. She had just come to town when I left to live in Seattle." He shook his head but he eyes me curiously.

"Well that great you two will be able to discuss simple life in forks, in your free time." she rolled her eyes, the whole conversation was pointless and boring to her.

And for the briefest moment I was more scared of the idea of spending whatever eternity Victoria allowed me to have with her then the venom burning and changing me.


	3. Chapter 3

I hated her. I should be dying. Letting everything go and fade away but as the burning spread and filled my body my sense sharpened. I could see through the shadows that had hidden Victoria.

Riley left not long before sun rise and surprising me he pulled Victoria to him and kissed her before he left. It seemed all wrong to me and when he left the cabin her sweet smile fell away. I didn't know who this Riley was but something told me he hadn't been a vampire for long. His eyes were hungry flares of red, always a little different to Victoria's crimson ones.

The night passed and as the sun raised. Victoria satisfied and entertained herself with watching me suffer mostly. She didn't speak only sneered and I doubted if she chose to that I wasn't in any condition to be able to reply with anything but a howl of pain.

The sky darkened and once again I could still see but I settled now for clamming my eyes shut it made it easier when there was nothing to distract me but Victoria's presence. I heard her leave for a short while clearly not worried about me. But she returned just as quickly as she had left.

"Not too much longer now Isabella," her voice came sickly sweet from above me. I imagine her hovering over me sneering with glee.

I was just opening my eyes to glare at her trying like always to shove the flames from my mind when there was another set of sounds, the whooshing of displaced air, a groan of pain and footsteps coming towards the cabin.

My eyes followed Victoria's gaze to the doorway where Riley stood with a tall blond hair boy held in front of him, and his fingers clenched the boys' neck like he had done to me. The boy was unmistakably human. This all looked to similar. I knew Victoria was going to change him.

Fear coursed through me for the boy. I caught Victoria's eyed just as riley tossed the boy to the floor but unlike me he didn't get to his feet and look around his ankle was twisted unnaturally, it was broken and I doubted it could hold his weight.

"Please don't," I managed to shove the words from my lips before she made a move towards the boy.

I saw then how red her eyes were, there were no signs of them having darkened with hunger. That must have been why she had left earlier, to feed. I knew enough about all this to know that it gave the vampire more chance of controlling themselves.

She bobbed down in front of me. "I am sparing you Isabella but I still intend to destroy what Edward loves. I'll just have to settle for his family."

They were a coven of seven vampires with exceptional powers how did she think she could take them down? Was it going to be her Riley and this new kid? I knew I wouldn't get and answer at least not yet.

The boy didn't see her coming; there was no chit chat like with me. She bared her teeth then took hold of him. I couldn't watch and it seemed neither could Riley, he leant in the door way not breathing. It was kind of stupid but I watched him instead of Victoria hunching over the boy, Riley was a steady figure solid and still in the door way and I had to admit he was beautiful but then again all vampires were, but he was different his beauty didn't make him soft and trust worthy he was looked rough and sharp edges made up his cheek bones and strong jaw. I had kept thinking boy but he was a man, older than_ he_ had really ever been physically.

Victoria went to Riley when the boy had started the writhe and scream in pain and like me she kicked him a side in to the other corner of the wall I lay curled up against. Riley's eyes went to her again and they began speaking in hushed voices to each other, this time making sure I didn't hear.

The boy in time quieten a little and he noticed I was there for the first time meeting my eyes and he seemed to jerk back then he looked again more closely. I imagined he saw the pain in my eyes that met his and my fist clenched and twisted in my hair.

Riley and Victoria moved on from talking to doing some very gross kissing. They really didn't care about either of us, we were human and inferior to them and I bet even when we were both changed we would be helpless ravenous idiots to them.

Riley left again before morning and I swear Victoria had no hobbies, it was another day of watching in glee but now she had two writhing spectacles to watch the only time she did anything was when she left around midday for an hour or so taking her chances with the shifting grey clouds.

Around then I began to notice the flames that burst through my veins began to subside the tiniest bit, at first I wasn't even sure it was happening but eventually it left my toes and fingers, then skirted up my ankles and fled from my wrists. This would have been tremendous news if the flames didn't retreat to my chest, growing fiercer with every pound of my racing heart.

The fire coursed in my chest and I couldn't help but lose my grip on my control then, I bearly noticed the boy's eyes flick to me in horror probably thinking this is what awaited him but I pretty sure he didn't know that he wouldn't die. But to be truthful that knowledge didn't help me in the least. That was all I really knew though. I didn't know how much longer this all could go on.

Victoria wasn't oblivious to the change in me and it seemed not just my screaming. Her head shot up and then she was by my side looking down at me expectantly. I felt the last lick of flame reseed into my heart that was trying to beat it way out of my chest.

I felt it convulse and shutter within me. Then it didn't beat again and the fire was gone but I still waited a breathless moment for it to pulse through me. I felt so still, not breathing, my heart not beating.

Victoria smiled down at me, she was so clear. I could see all the smooth beautiful detail of her face even as the sun stole the light from the world as it set again.

My throat was bone dry and ached like the lining of it had been skinned down and gratted. I knew what it meant and as soon as my mind thought of blood it flared up like an echo of the burning flames. My hand clutched my throat like it could do some good.

Victoria's lips twisted further, "Don't fret dear Bella when Riley arrives I will have him take you hunting then you will join the other. Now get up."

It didn't take any measure of time for me to go from the floor to my feet. Victoria was already walking off and I got the sense that I was meant to follower her. All the while my mind was whirling, what did she mean others? Where the more newborns like me and the boy still changing?

I met the eyes of the boy behind me, I don't know why I did there was nothing really a look could do to give him any piece of mind. He recoiled from my gaze like he would have from Riley's or Victoria's. It made sense to me then, my eyes, I had no doubt they would be a raging red like Riley's.


	4. Chapter 4

I shot after Victoria, allowing my feet to carry me as fast as they could, falling quick and quiet against the floor of leaves.

She stood impatiently waiting for me when I reached her, leaning against a tall tree with wide spread reaching branches. I looked up briefly as I approached spotting a single line of ants scurrying up the face of the tree.

The trees and forest filled my senses. I could smell the damp rich soil beneath my feet and all the scents of animals crossed over around me, trailing off to be followed.

"When it comes to the others –" she started to speak but I cut her off.

"What others?" I asked. She glared at me and I felt my mouth clamp shut.

"Other newborns like you," she said. "I told you before Bella that I am sparing you but that in no way means that the Cullen's especially Edward are going to forgotten or forgiven. They will suffer all the same like I planned. It just won't be through your death anymore. Hopefully your disappearance will at least be enough to bring a few of his family back to Forks and if they don't come it won't take much to follow them to where ever they have chosen to live their human loving lives." She smirked at me as she saw it sink in. "Bella I am gambling here when it comes to letting you be alive so don't step out of line. You do what I say, you stick with Riley and try not to get killed. You get on the bad sides of one of these newborns and they will tear you apart," she said nonchalantly, hands folded over her chest.

"One other thing, they don't know who I am. They don't know what I look like. They were all changed by me and belong to me but Riley is the one who deals with all of them directly. I trust you won't speak a word of me Bella. If you do things might change back to where you are my enemy and I get warm and fuzzy feelings when envisioning the most horrible possible way of killing you. Do you understand?" I didn't hesitate to nod back to her.

It was beyond me why she wouldn't want them to know who she was but my mind was to caught up in trying not to fidget in her presence even while I was overtly aware of my muscles coiled and ready if she made a move. Her gaze stayed on me, I was uncomfortable under her scrutiny. She looked at me for such a long time I thought she might have wanted more of a concrete sign of my understanding other than just a nod but her eyes let up after a moment longer. "Make no mistake Bella you are no different to any of them. You are mine."

I hated the words but I was trapped even with all the advantages of what I was now, this was all I had. I had no doubt if I ran off then that she would have chased me down but only to kill me. She didn't find me amusing enough for second chances.

There was the sound of the lightest skimming of feet along the ground. I cocked my head to the side as I listened to the sound getting closer and louder. Then I could see Riley darting through the trees to us, he reached us not a moment later.

A look of surprise crossed his face when he stood before us, I don't think he had expected to see me here. Victoria didn't notice, "Take her hunting Riley. She's your responsibility now." Her tone was clipped and dismissive.

"You're not serious right?" Riley said but she was gone. I felt a flare of rage rise up inside me at that.

He looked after her with a sorrowful expression before reluctantly turning back to me seeing the look of annoyance on my face.

Riley raised a hand, "Look, I like this just about as much as you do but they nothing we can do to change it. So you do what I say and we will both get through this." I didn't answer but he pretended not to notice my hostility.

"Follow me." He turned on his heels and took off running past me, going the opposite way then one he came from.

I followed after him, and riley ran fast but after only a second of pushing myself more to his speed I realised it came as no struggle and I could feel my own strength as I ran in the shadows of his footsteps. They ached to shot me forward ahead of him. I knew I could go faster and I wanted to run faster but I remained behind him. Knowing that I didn't know where we were or ever where we were headed, I wouldn't have put it past Riley either to just let me run off and turn back, he didn't want to deal with me anyway.

I spotted the lights of Seattle when the realization hit me, until then my mind had been too focused on the burn in my throat and how new this whole were vampire was that it hadn't accrued to me Riley and Victoria had meant hunting humans, killing innocent people.

Panic leapt inside me as the ach in my throat sky rocketed.

We didn't stop at the edge of the city and it all hit me. I could taste them in the air. But as it all happened Riley took me by surprise and was there his hands like a vice around me.

"Hold your breath," he hissed in my ear.

Then we stood on the rooftop. He didn't let go of me for a long while, until he was sure I had regained some sense. We were further from the scent of humans but still I gritted my teeth and held my breath.

"You can't just have anyone. We have to pick the right people the ones no one will miss," Riley cautioned as he let go of me.

I was disgusted by the need burning with in me and the disappointment I felt in having to wait.

He led me over rooftops to a worst part of town. There were the shouts of man fighting in alley ways or right off the front steps of bars and people wondering down the streets swaying and stumbling on their own feet.

Riley was the one who spotted the girl, walking alone up and down this one street. It didn't take much to realise she was a hooker waiting for her next job. We made our way till we crouched on the roof of the building she stood out front of.

Riley looked over at me and nodded. He looked down at me arched one eyebrow, and said, "Go."

I couldn't do it. I had to hold out. I knew there was another way to live and that this wasn't right. I held myself ridged and shook my head. The rumble of a growl began to build in his chest but then it cut off and he dropped from the roof, barely a sound even to my ears. The girl stood with her back to him and I dropped down beside him but then he leapt for her, his hands wound around her neck, a twitch of the wrist then snap. She went limp in his hands.

With teeth gritted and holding his breath he held her out to me and commanded, "Drink." I shook my head again and his eyes narrowed.

"Of course you have to be fucking difficult," he muttered.

Riley shoved her at me and my hands reached instinctively and then she was there to close to ignore. Her neck was there, the blood filled veins of her neck not pulsing but visible through her transparent skin. And any grip I had slipped, a growl came through my lips and my teeth ripped through the dead girl's throat with no effort.

Her blood exploded into my mouth and then too soon her veins ran dry.

I looked down at the dead girl that I had dropped to the floor, her eyes wide and staring. I'd actually feed off someone.

I backed up in to the corner and sank to the floor, I caught Riley rolling his eyes at me as he walked up and through the girl's body over his shoulder.

"Get up," his voice was stern and I did, I got to my feet still half falling into the wall. "How do you expect to live if you can't handle feeding off someone else's kill? Pathetic."

Anger rose in me but I let it burn itself out instead of acting on it. I'd rather be pathetic just then rather than a monster.

"Now come on we have to dispose of the body."


End file.
